A Windswept Kingdom
by RedasFIRE
Summary: Anna and Elsa have finally made it through the hardships of their past. But a new tale, full of adventure and discovery, comes crashing through the roof of Arendelle Castle, bringing a man along with it.
1. The Tale of the Wind User

**A/N: ****Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A Windswept Kingdom

01

The Tale of the Wind User

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!"

As he ran through the dense and dark forest, Robert glanced over his shoulder.

Still five of them.

He frantically attempted to escape since before even getting to the forest, yet all five mountain trolls were still there. The beings that stood at the height of the trees were somehow able to keep up with Robert. Not to say that he was a coward, just that anything beyond a one-on-three fight was a risky venture.

Robert almost tripped countless times as he made his dash over the uneven ground.

He knew he'd probably have to fight them eventually. Mountain trolls had more stamina than humans. A lot more.

"I need to find a clearance or something!" He announced to himself.

The forest seemed to span on forever, with trees being plentiful. It must have been a sort of lumberjack heaven. The trees swayed slightly with the light breeze that blew across the forest, though to Robert this felt like a huge gust of wind constantly being blown straight into his face.

He looked down to his hands as he ran. Two fists would be of no use in the current situation.

"Damn it!"

If he were able to escape the mountain trolls, that would be wonderful. A direct confrontation would be verging on suicidal, as getting into a fistfight with a mountain troll was like getting into a snowball fight with a living snowman, only more realistic. Escaping the mountain trolls would be a definite win for him.

The mountain trolls weren't letting up, but Robert's legs were. The gradual pain that one got from overuse of their muscles was starting to creep up on him. At this point a clearance would be more beneficial to him than escaping them. Although he had decided on flight, his body had ended up choosing fight.

Luckily for him, a clearance was what he was able to stumble upon. The lack of trees meant that the sun's light was able to reach the ground. When he made it to the centre, he spun on his heels and got into defensive position, taking off his black gloves and attaching them to his belt.

"Bring it on!" He taunted, but to no effect as a mountain troll probably didn't know how to speak.

They were closer than he thought, one being around only 10 metres away, which meant that he wasn't able to make a complete strategy.

_Looks like this'll be an instinct based fight, _He thought, _I'll also have to use my powers._

The closet swung it's large left arm at Robert, which he barely managed to duck under. Robert responded with a downward strike of his fist, which connected with nothing but air. The mountain troll's head slammed into the ground with tremendous force, kicking up a fair amount of dust. As the dust slowly dispersed, a mountain troll lay there, not moving.

At this point the other four had moved to surround Robert. To an extent, at least. They covered his front and his side, but his back was open.

The two covering his sides both swung at Robert in an attempt to squish him between their fists. He jumped backwards, the mountain trolls connecting hands with a clang, and threw his hands forwards. The mountain trolls' hands were forced forwards, resulting in the two being spun around.

Robert made a move. When the two mountain trolls' backs faced each other, he threw them into one another. They fell into a clump.

_Three down,_ He thought, _Two t-_

His thought was cut short when a fist connected with his side, sending him flying to the right two metres. Robert hit the ground and clutched his left shoulder, a feeling of sharp pain spreading across the entirety of it.

"ARGH!" He cried out.

The mountain troll that hit him dashed forwards and clasped it's hands together, throwing them downwards to crush Robert. He quickly jumped to the left, landing on his hurt shoulder, increasing the already burning pain.

_Gah! Wrong way! _He mentally kicked himself as he clenched his teeth.

Through the pain, he knew he needed to get back onto some form of offensive. Robert stood back up and attempted to swing his hand, but the mountain troll beat him to it. It threw a continuous string of punches at Robert, all of which he dodged by fractions of a millimetre.

Robert ducked and rolled, this time to the right, and began to compress the air into a small circle in front of his right hand. After sufficient charge, he sprung forwards and slammed the fist sized ball into the mountain troll. A resulting explosion of wind threw the mountain troll backwards, sending it through a line of trees at the edge of the clearance.

A large hand enclosed around him, and he lost contact with the ground. He looked down, the hand belonging to the fifth mountain troll. It had somehow managed to sneak up behind him as his attention was focused on the agonising pain of his left shoulder.

It moved the hand back and threw it back forwards, letting go of Robert and sending him flying away.

The mountain troll had just thrown Robert.

And it threw him far. The view would have been magnificent, but the situation prevented it from being so.

"Ahh! What?!" Robert exclaimed as the clearance shrunk, getting smaller and smaller, "How?!"

"No!" He looked back to where his trajectory seemed to be taking him, greeted with the sight of a castle, gradually inching closer, "No, no, nonononono!"

Robert frantically tried everything in his power to stop, or at least slow down, his speed. He tried to increase his air resistance, but with something wrong with one arm, it was only able to slow him by around an eight of his speed.

The castle didn't stop growing, and soon all Robert could do was brace himself. He covered his head with his right arm and closed his eyes.

_**CRASH!**_

He could feel himself crashing through the roof of what was presumably the castle. The impact had moved him into a bad position, meaning his left arm would take the brunt of the incoming landing.

He hit the ground bad arm first, unbearable amounts of pain pulsating throughout his body, to the point where he blacked out.

**Chapter End**


	2. Sneak Out

**A/N: I've worked on redoing this chapter, so the next chapter will come later.**

**Me being me, I deleted and reuploaded instead of just replacing it...**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

02

Sneak Out

* * *

Robert opened his eyes and quickly realised he wasn't in the forest any more. From what he could make out, he was currently in a bedroom.

_How in the world did I get here? _He thought. Aside from knowing he was doing something in a forest, he had no recollection of the past few hours.

He treid to think of ways that could explain how he ended up in a bedroom. The thought that came to his head wasn't a great one.

_No, no, no! That can't be it! I am not like that!_

He hastily threw off the blanket and jumped out of the bed, before his left leg gave way and caused him to collapse into a heap on the floor.

Fighting off the urge to yell out in pain, he grabbed his leg and pulled up his trousers, revealing bandages that started mid-calf and continued to mid-thigh.

"What...?" He groaned, slowly rising back onto his feet using the bed as an aide.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he made his way over to the door, keeping constant contact with the wall as to help keep balance.

_I want to get out of here without being seen. It'll be like nothing ever happened, _Robert placed his hand on the doorknob, _Wait, if I do get seen..._

He looked down, and was relieved to see that he did, in fact, have his clothes on. They weren't entirely flashy. A dark grey long sleeved undershirt with a brown belt around the waist, black trousers and brown boots. It was nice to know that his gloves were still there.

Robert slipped on his gloves and opened the door, stepping out into the empty hallway.

_Left or right? _He thought as he surveyed the area. His gut decided on left, so he hobbled on leftwards.

The house was certainly more than just a house. The size alone was enough to tell, but add the expensive looking furniture and architecture, and it becomes more of a castle than a house.

The maze of doors had gotten him lost more than a few times. It was as if the place had every single type of room in it.

He had made every possible attempt to avoid being noticed by anyone who was in the building, and so far it was a success. At that moment in time, he was in a room with a large amount of paintings hung up on the walls, which was about all the room had to offer. With no way of hiding himself here, he would have to swiftly make his way to the other side.

Robert moved quickly across the ground, or at least, as quickly as one could go with a limp. The sudden movement agitated his leg, and he subconsiously let out a groan. The handle started to turn, so he made a painful roll behind the door as it swung open. He held his hand over his mouth, to make sure that he wouldn't make any sudden noises again.

"Who's there?" A male voice asked, as if he were actually expecting an answer.

After a moment of silence, the man finally walked into the room and looked around. As silently as he could, Robert moved around the door and jumped to the right, before continuing down the hall.

He let out a sigh of relief, _that was a close one._

Some time later, he got to what was unquestionably the entrance of the building.

_Finally! _He cheered internally, taking a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of success.

He grinned, and took a step.

"Where are you going?" Called a female voice from behind.

"Agh! No!" Robert cried out, smile fading, "So close!"

He turned to face the voice, and was bet with a white haired girl with a light blue dress. She was a little too far away for detail, but that wasn't too important.

"Well?"

"Well, I... ah..." He tried his hardest to think of a better answer than sneaking out, "Well, I... I, you know, just heading out," He pointed backwards to the entrance with his thumb.

"Just heading out?" She repeated.

"Uh... yeah... just heading out."

She motioned for him to move away from the door, and closer to her, to which he obliged. At this distance, he was able to see that she had blue eyes.

"Without an explanation?" She asked.

Robert gave a questioning look, "An explanation? For what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," The blonde was rather aggressive with her tone, "Why did you come crashing through the roof of the castle?"

"Wait... I... what?!" Crashing through the roof? Just what exactly was he doing? "I was... flying through the air and... and then I accidentaly crashed through the roof of your castle...?"

He mentally slapped himself, _THAT'S what you come up with?!_

She stared back in disbelief, waiting a moment before responding, "You do realise how much of a lie that sounds like, don't you?"

Robert laughed awkwardly, "You're right... heh heh..."

"Tell the truth," A demand delivered in such a way it sent shivers down his spine. The daggers she was sending at him were starting to hurt.

He had to tell the truth, or she'd kill him with that glare, "Well, uh, miss, I'm sorry but... I don't remember why," An idea to get out of range of the death glare sprung into mind, "But, if you'd like, I'll be on my way and we could just forget that this ever happened. Sound good?" He turned to the entrance of the castle, "Sounds good."

The daggers of doom started to bear down on his back. He quickly limped out of the castle and onto a bridge.

"Hey!" He heard the girl call out, "Get back here!"

This only made him move quicker, _She's rude and I do not want to see her again._

"Come back this instance!" Was the last thing he heard from the mean girl, before her voice became one with the wind.

_She's just like all of those stuck up, upper class assholes who think that they are better than everyone else. I hate her kind._

He hobbled over the long bridge that led to a city.

_These people probably don't have anywhere near as expensive and nice looking stuff as what she has._

**End chapter**


End file.
